


stars & stripes

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Steve (along with Sharon) visits Peggy’s grave on Memorial Day.





	stars & stripes

**Author's Note:**

> Deep in my gut screams out that I should add more to this and bring Peggy to life somehow... I dunno! I could... Enjoy everybody !!!

_ Memorial Day _

_ May 2018 _

**xxxx**

Sharon Carter waited by the car as she watched Steve Rogers lay flowers upon her aunt’s grave. He kneeled down on one leg, spreading all the red-white-blue petunias around in front of her tombstone. Steve spent a good twenty-five minutes ‘talking’ to Peggy about his latest, greatest adventures, and how the world has really changed over the last 60 years.

“I can hear you telling me you already knew that,” Steve chuckled under his breath. “You’d be rolling your eyes at me...” He suddenly glances across the cemetery to see Sharon still waiting and watching him, looking rather uncomfortable with her arms crossed, dressed in a black work blouse and high-waisted pencil gray skirt. Clearly, she did not get the memo celebrating by wearing the patriotic colors today. Steve had been dating Peggy Carter’s niece off-and-on. It was an awkward, complicated relationship, which occasionally considered more than one partner of the opposite or same-gender.

“Sharon looks ready to leave,” Steve announced softly, eyes lowering to the moist soil. “She’s a completely different person, Peg. Half the time I forget that she’s related to you...”

The faint droning sound of an airplane soars high above the cloudy sky. The sun has not made its appearance on this Memorial Day, which brings out a more gloomier, more chilly outlook to the world. Steve and Sharon were both thankful that it did not rain on the car ride over to Peggy’s burial site. People spent too much money this weekend packing for the beach and preparing barbecues on their grills.

“I guess I better go now,” Steve said, clearing his throat. “With this holiday and all, I knew it felt right to come see you again...” then he cupped his hand on the cool, smooth surface of the rosa granite tombstone. “Goodbye, Peggy. I’ll see you next time with more flowers...” he pushed himself up to stand on both feet and began walking back towards Sharon and the car with his hands shoved deep inside his denim jean pockets.

**xxxx**


End file.
